The Shukaku's Son
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: All She Wanted Was His Love She Gave Every Thing For Him, To The Shukaku. In The End, He Killed Her.Gaara Returns to Suna after Twelve Years of Training With His Father, The Shukaku, He, As A demiDemon, Thirsts, Not For Blood, But Revenge. M Just In Case
1. Prologue written By SpunkyPaperAngel

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. NO FLAMERS CALLING ME A COPY.**

****Gaara: Shes right.

Me: Can We get SpunkyPaperAngel some applause to this that gave me such an amazing idea for the chapters afterwards?

~all Characters ~ Applaud

* * *

-The Wish-

All she had ever wanted was him, but who was she fooling? He was already looking for a mate to settle with, and his eyes had always overlooked her.

At last, one night, the young woman went out into the frosty desert. "Please, Shukaku, help me…!" she called out to the wind. She was sobbing heavily, her face wet with never ending tears. She was hurting. God never listened to her pleas; he never brought her any closer to her heart's desire no matter how much she prayed and how good she behaved. The Shukaku, however, was the demon of 'self-love'. If it wanted something, it would get it, and it understood that humans longed to fulfill their greatest desires as well. It granted wishes, the girl had heard people say, but of course, there was a price to pay.

Being the enamored creature she was, in order to finally be with her dark-haired infatuation she was willing to give up anything.

It snuck up behind her— he did. The Shukaku, in his human form. He was an attractive, savage looking man, tall and with intense yellow eyes. He had long, sandy brown hair not unlike the color of the desert and deep, almost fluorescent markings on his smooth skin. He smirked, his long tongue flicking across his sharp canines, and he spoke in a deep, whispery voice, "Why is a young maiden like you crying in my lands?"

A shiver ran down her back, her instincts warning her of the danger, but her illogical side got the best of her. "I think you can help me," she explained shakily, choking on her sobs every now and then as she proceeded to tell him the story of a stupid dreamer yearning to be in the arms of the most perfect man only to never be noticed. He had already picked a bride, she finished, and if he married her she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

She fell on her knees and wailed in sorrow once again, clutching tightly at her chest as if to keep her broken heart from shattering even further; the Shukaku watched with an intrigued gaze. "You're in a lot of pain over a simple man," he sighed, squatting down to pat the girl's back comfortingly. "You're beautiful. Any male with eyes would love to make you his woman."

"He doesn't want me but I only want him," she stammered out, looking into his captivating golden eyes. "I've always wanted him, and if I lose him I won't be able to live."

The Shukaku and the girl discussed back and forth, he telling her to forget about her loved one and she insisting that not. If he could help her she would give him anything, and as the dawn was approaching he knew that the girl had won. She really had a strong yearning for her man, but thus the price she had to pay would be high.

"The first child you give birth to shall be mine."

"But you're a demon," she said in disbelief, smiling a little in spite of herself. "Why would you want a human kid?"

"Why would you want that specific male to be your lover so badly when there's plenty of other males out there?" he retorted wittingly. "Each other's reasons aren't to be each other's business, don't you think?"

He was a demonic spirit and she was a human girl. Fighting his logic was useless.

"I agree then."

"To give me the child?" he asked in surprise. Her will was strong, but part of him had been sure she would be alarmed at the cost of her wish.

"Yes, but just let me have him," she beseeched just to make sure he wouldn't trick her.

"Of course, of course," he sneered. "You have a deal, my darling. In twenty-four hours your man will call off his current engagement, and then when he sees you he'll really lay eyes on you and pick you. And in less than a year, you'll give birth to my son."

She agreed happily and he roared with laughter as his body dissolved into a whirl of sand. "Deal," the wind whispered.

-The Price-

She moaned and cooed and writhed in her husband's arms. She loved him, and he loved her. Being with him was sweeter than she ever imagined it to be, and although she was growing uneasy about the first child she would have, the present was perfect and she wouldn't have it otherwise.

Like the demon had promised, her man had called off his previews engagement within twenty-four hours, when he found his fiancée in the arms of another man, and in a week he had proposed to her instead. How the Shukaku had done it, she didn't want to know. All she cared about was making love with the man of her dreams once more.

A month since her wedding had passed by when her husband showed up home late at night, loud and drunken. He kissed her roughly, pressed her underneath him on the bed, and bit her hard on the neck with his fangs…? Golden eyes and a long, slithering tongue on his normally plain but handsome features answered all her questions. The Shukaku was home to conceive his daughter or son.

It was time to pay back. Frightened as she was, the young woman allowed her demon-possessed husband to take her body without fighting it too much. The faster it was over with, the faster the man she loved would come back, and once the child was born, she could freely lead her happy life.

Yet another month later, her lover was ecstatic at the news of their first son being on his way. It'd be a boy for sure, he bragged proudly, and the baby would be born beautiful like his mother and grow up to be a well-to-do man like his father. He pampered his wife devotedly for the following eight months, adoring her for being the carrier of his child, and unsurprisingly when the baby boy was born to look nothing like him he reacted violently.

The newborn child was pale-skinned, just like his mother, but with bright red hair and icy blue eyes, surrounded by dark shadows, that neither him nor his wife had. What the hell was that thing? And who was its father? Because he sure wasn't stupid, and he knew it wasn't his!

"What have you done?" he snarled angrily as he approached the new mother. "Who is that boy's father?"

In her weak, after-labor state she told him her story, about the deal with Shukaku in exchange of his heart, but enraged and thinking it to be an absurd excuse he dismissed her tale as a lie.

"I don't care who the other man was," he whispered irately, "as much as the fact that you deceived me, unfaithful woman, and for that you die."

She saw with tearful eyes how her perfect husband grabbed a kunai, and felt for a minute how with it he stabbed at her heart. She screamed, and the baby cried. Was this her punishment for giving up her son in exchange of the man she loved? Had the Shukaku tricked her? Was it just not her destiny to be with the man that in spite of everything she had managed to call her husband? Was she supposed to be thankful for the past ten months being the happiest time of her life, or sad that it had to end so bloody and bad? She had so many questions that she wanted to think about, but her heart was too broken and very soon stopped.

She was dead by the time the man grabbed the newborn baby and rushed out into the desert. What a miserable baby, that boy was. His mother was a whore, his father was unknown and gone, and he was unwilling to kill him fast. He put the red-haired child down in a nest of sand and abandoned him unceremoniously. He would not take in the dirty, bastard brat.

The child's real father showed up when minutes later the tiny creature cried. It was his beautiful son; what had been of his mom? Well it didn't matter. He had a son made out of flesh and bones. His little Gaara, to wreak chaos and terror where he could not. Shukaku was known as the demon of self-love, as the demon who always gave himself what he wanted, and once again his own desire had been fulfilled.


	2. The Return

"Now Gaara-san," the Shukaku spoke to his son. The twelve year old boy resembled his father in many ways, the same auburn hair, and pale skin that refused to tan. But, he resembled his passed mother very much as well, with her eyes shape, and color, the nearly pupil less teal eyes. "Attack me." Gaara's demonic father ordered, and was surprised by a wave of sand crashing down from above and burying him. Shukaku dug himself out sputtering out sand, "I said attacks from underneath, Gaara-san." Shukaku growled.

'But father, the first lesson I was taught was to never trust your enemy." The boy looked up at his father and tipped his head to the4 side.

"Well then, you seem ready to re-enter the Shinobi world." Shukaku gave a fond smile to his half demon son. He had grown fond of the child, although neither showed emotions that often, so when Shukaku hugged his son, Gaara was surprised."The plan is so far, is we want revenge on the Kazekage's for killing your mother, and trying to kill you, am I correct?"

"Yes." Gaara's teal eyes darkened to almost green, his eyes changed with furry, a side effect at being half demon. "Revenge is sweet when picked from the tree of misery." Gaara sneered in an animalistic snarl that was too evil for a young boy.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Gaara." Shukaku grinned a heavily fanged grin. "It's time to avenge your dear mother…" Shukaku growled. "Further more, I will be posing as your pet raccoon, Shi, another form I have. I have my demonic form, that I will only use if worst comes to worst, the form you see before you, and Shi. Also, this is your weapon. "He held his hand over the sand and it swirled up to create a large gourd that held enchanted sand. "This holds four hundred pounds of sand. You will be the only one who can use it, mainly because no one there is a demi-Demon, and because like the Aubrame's parasites, this sand will react to your chakra and your chakra alone, and on top of that, you can create more sand by grinding up rocks with it."

"Thank you father." Gaara bowed respectfully and hoisted the gourd onto his back. It was heavy. But he was also strong.

"When we get there you are to speak to the Kazekage, enroll in the school and ultimately become a jounnen of the Sand village, and kill the Kazekage's, try and make it seem like an accident, and take over the village." Shukaku told his son, who nodded curtly. The Shukaku nodded back and transformed into Shi, a black raccoon with purple rings on its tail, and a purple mask, and dark sandy eyes.

"Ok, we head out now Shi." Gaara smirked and jumped up, and landed on a platform of sand, and stood on it as if glided across the desert.

Shi eventually fell asleep, while Gaara was thinking. What would the Kazekage look like? Would Gaara have an immediate instinct to kill him? He knew with his half demon side, when he got into rows with bandits trying to rob "the Gypsy Boys" as they had been called, Gaara would get blood thirst and kill them all very painfully and bloodily. He wondered, if he would be able to visit his mother's Grave.

By dawn, Gaara had arrived in sight of the Suna gates, and the sand platform lowered him to the ground. He poked Shi's ear,

'hey, hey, Shi, were almost there." Gaara mumbled. The raccoon grumbled in squeaks and chatters and stretched. Gaara stood up at his full height, which was short for his age, and walked forward to enter the gates.

"Halt, Name and purpose for entering Sunagakure!" a Guard asked/demanded.

'I am Gaara no Sabaku. I am from a Gypsy family that was killed off, and I have a strange Blood-trait, and decided to put it to use as a Ninja. I would like to join the ranks of Suna." It would be an understatement to say the guards were dumbfounded by this short redhead wanting to join Suna. One of the toughest nin-villages.

"That's for the Kazekage to decide kid." One stated gruffly, the gabbed Shi with a blade tip, 'What's that thing any way?" Shi hissed at him and Gaara had to grab him by the scruff to stop him from attaching the guard.

"This is Shi, my raccoon-nin. I suggest that you don't poke him with a sword." Gaara snapped. The Guard was taken aback, but let the boy and his weird raccoon pass. Shi climbed back onto Gaara's shoulders and lay down chattering about annoying guards. 'I know Shi, I'm sorry they did that, if the mission wasn't in jeopardy, then I would have let you kill him." The raccoon just huffed a sigh at Gaara's words. Gaara just entered the Kazekage Tower, and passed a girl on the way to the desk, their eyes met, and Gaara felt something jolt as his eyes met the pretty green eyes of the girl. She had long black hair, and wore black mesh under armor and black training cloths.

"come ON Saiko!" an obnoxious voice called, and Saiko shook her head and hurried past Gaara, who seemed a little troubled at the jolt he had felt at meeting her eyes. But he just continued on, trying to settle the sand in his gourd that had become stirred at the jump he had. He sort of liked the aftermath feeling, a warm calm, like an adrenaline come-down.

"Miss, is the Kazekage's busy?" Gaara asked. He usually would have just entered, but he was trying to get on the personnel's good side.

'No, you can just go in." and that's exactly what Gaara did.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama." Gaara sneered.

"You're a disresp-"the Kazekage's stopped when his eyes met Gaara's. "Y-You... I killed you."

"No you didn't." Gaara crossed his arms.

"NBut... But" The Kazekage stuttered. Gaara strode forward, and placed his hands on the deks leaning is face into the Kazekages, sand swirled around them, Gaara's blood scent over whelming the Kazekage,

"You never went far enolough to find out who my father was did you?" Gaara's eyes turned a sandy yellow, and his teeth formed deadly fangs. "You never decided who Iam did you?"

"Look here bastard child, you're in no-"Gaara cut him off but growling low in his throat, and shooting his cork out and hitting him in the face.

"You will allow me to finnish, murdering asshole." Gaara growled.

'O-Ok." The Kazekage mumbled.

"You are a stupid Kazekage. a strange child is born by your wife and you dont care to even check what his chakra is? if you would have kept me around, your village would be better. i, am the Shuakau's Son. a demiDemon. your a foolish leader. so, i can either kill you and avenge my mother, or, i can become apart of your village and forget about the debt you owe me and my father." Gaara sneered. the Kazekage in a flash threw a Kunai at him, his sand naturally deflected it, and he growled, sending a flow of sand that wrapped around his neck and slammed him against the wall.

'As i said, i will join, or you will die here and now."

"F-Fine." the Kazekage choked out.

"For parents, you are to leave father blank, no one is to know who my father is." Gaara narrowed his black rimmed eyes. The Kazekage filled out the papers, and handed it to Gaara. He took the paper and left in a swirl of sand, and reappeared outside of the Classroom, and entered.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku and I will be graduating with you all." Gaara said in dark tone, not bothering to ask the Sensei if he could speak.

"As if." A boy with purple paint on his face snickered. He wore all black with a symbol on the chest, and a bundle on his back. "You couldn't beat anyone here, Shrimp. Go back to Amegakure kid. You don't belong here." Gaara narrowed his eyes at the boys insult, soft 'ooohs' were heard and the sensei's eyes widened and he said nothing.

'I could kill you," Gaara started as the cork flew out and hit the boy in the forehead and knocked him out of his chair, "before," his sand roared out of the gourd and swamped the boy, "Than you could scream for help." The sand started crushing the boy. Even being raised by a demon cut off from the world, he knew how much of an insult it was to be a Sand Ninja, and be called a Rain ninja. He recalled his sand with the boy trapped in it, people were screaming in fear as he brought the boy to face him, "trust. Me." He raised his fist and punched the boy in the face, releasing his sand at the same time, so the boy flew backwards and went through the wall. Gaara's knuckles were split and bleeding now.

"Ok… I lied." The boy muttered as he lay there on the ground. A girl stood and yelled,

"Kankuro!" so the boy's name is Kankuro. Kankuro sat up and grumbled rubbing his head. Under the bat eared hat, his hair was messy and brown. Gaara turned around and saw a few kids staring at him in horror, others in awe. He stared right back as his sand filtered back into his gourd. That is, until his pale teal eyes met a pair of deep green eyes. A jolt went though his heart and he felt the blood drain from his chest. Pain blossomed from his heart cross his chest and he gasped and almost fell to his knees. The Eyes, those eyes... he looked back and saw the girl from the Kazekage tower, Saiko, he had felt a simaler jolt, but not as painful, not as strong. He gasped again as His sand completely returned to his gourd and he teleported to his home and collapsed on the floor, throwing Shi off by accident, he gasped in pain and clutched his shirt over his heart, sweat beading from his forehead and all down his back. Shi transformed into his father and Shukaku darted over and helped Gaara stand,

"Gaara! GAARA! What's wrong?" Gaara's head was bowed forward and he was choking on his words in the pain, 'Shi told me that you got in a fight with some kid, and a girl looked at you, and he felt the shock go through you body. Did someone attack you?"

"There are thousands of pounds of pressure over my heart… it burns… I can't breathe… It happened when I looked Saiko in the eyes…." Gaara explained through gasps, 'It hurts more than any physical wound…." Shukaku smiled at this.

"That is not a physical pain. This Saiko triggered a human emotion, a longing to be... With her. I had a similar feeling towards your mother, it was more animalistic though. You, a half human child, will have more of an emotional bond to someone one day..." Gaara didn't really understand his father, and he picked up his fallen gourd and put it back on his shoulder,

"Father, I don't understand this concept… I will go to think over it, please make sure I come back in on time for school tomorrow." Gaara then turned and walked out of the window and up the roof. He sat on the peak of the roof, his teal eyes locked on the moon. It was a full moon, sailing across the forever midnight sky, a glowing ship in the deepest blue waters. He sighed and looked at the ground below him, shadows stretching across the ground, pools of darkness. He alone could see in there. That might have been why most of the civilians and ninja's were asleep if they weren't out on missions. He being part demon made it so it looked bright as day in the shadows cast across the ground. Longing. His father had told him looking at this Saiko girl had triggered human thoughts and emotions. Maybe, his demon half called for something else? He had never felt anything. He couldn't classify any feeling as "happiness" or "Sadness" or "enjoyment". If someone were to ask him, he might say he loved his father, but he didn't know how to place that feeling. He knew anger, of course. He knew hatred as well. He felt both when he heard mention of the Kazekage, or looked at him. He felt anger when Kankuro insulted him. But he could not place the feeling when he looked at Saiko. It was a great pain, that now that it faded he wanted more. He didn't know how to explain it at all. He turned his gaze to the rising sun, already morning? He was surprised that the night had passed so fast. He sighed and stood up as Shi pattered across the roof to him and leaped on his shoulders, and he picked up his gourd. The sun reflected off his dark auburn hair, and made his skin look even more pale, setting the black around his eyes into high contrast with his washed out teal eyes.

'Ok, off to the academy." He scratched under Shi's chin and turned walking away, not noticing a certain blonde haired Kunochi-to-be watching him from a window at the Kazekage mansion.


	3. The Teams

Gaara sat in the classroom, ignoring what one boy had called 'fan girls' it looked like one of them had even tried to draw his love kanji on her forehead. He had made a horrified face when he saw that, and he remembered a chuckle coming from behind him.

"Ha. You have fan girls. The most annoying sub species of the female human on earth. I feel sorry for you Gaara-san." Gaara blinked in surprise. This boy had called him by his first name, with the tag 'san'. What the hell?

"He's trying to be your friend, Gaara-sama.'' She whispered in his ear, "He might be one of those smart humans that when he meets a powerful person he would rather be their friend than an enemy. Try and be respectful if not nice, Gaara-sama. He might be a good Ally." Gaara nodded and looked at the boy,

"Please explain further?" Gaara asked.

"Well, when you beat the shit out of Kankuro, some of his fan girls abandoned him, and now want to be with you. Others are out for your blood.'' The boy snickered openly.

"My… blood?"

"The ones who are still loyal to Kankuro-baka." The boy smirked. Gaara rather liked this kid. He was taller than Gaara, but of course, everyone was. He also had spiky black hair that on some occasions would fall down into his almost red eyes calling forth and agitated expression.

"Do you have fan girls?" Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Me? Hell no." The boy started laughing, "Im not very smart, and I keep my abilities secret, so no one has a reason to be my fan."

"Oh. Who are not fan girls?" Gaara asked.

"Temari no Kaze, Kankuro's sister," The boy pointed to a blonde girl sitting with Kankuro, "but she has her own fan boys. Then there is Saiko." He then pointed to the girl who had sent Gaaras heart into a spiral of pain the other day. _Longing._ His father's voice echoed in his head again.

"Does she have fan boys too..?" Gaara asked quietly.

"No." the boy replied. "She's a dunce. She has a strong chakra signature, but she doesn't know how to use it…" the boy was interrupted by the teacher calling a name,

"Arashi Iriri" The Teacher called.

'That's Saiko's older brother. Hes really smart, and has a powerful Bloodline Trait, only a few from the Iriri clan has it. It's called Yakenga, it is also Wolf Eye. Somehow, both Arashi and Saiko have it." The spiky haired boy told Gaara.

"What does it do?" Gaara asked.

"Lots of stuff." The boy started, "It increased their speed, and allows them to control elements, and no one has had the wood type since the First Hoakge of Konah. As far as I know, Arashi has water. There are also hidden pluss's for the Yakenga. Last hidden Yakenga Ability was hypnosis, that is an uncommon one that many never receive."

"Wait… "Gaara started, "Leaf Hokage? But how did the Leaf village have one of this clan?"

"There was at one point in time a second branch, but it died with the Hogake. "Gaara

Nodded

"Kizuato Tenshi" the sensei called.

"Whelp. That's me. See you Gaara-san. Good luck." Kizuato smirked, "And please, don't kill the sensei, I rather like him. Gaara couldn't help but not to smile.

"Sure thing Kizuato." Gaara replied. About half an hour later Saiko was called.

"Gaara-Kun. I hope you're on my team." He turned his washed teal eyes on the blonde girl, who had materialized next to him,

"I feel sorry for the boy if he is Kryn-baka." The blonde girl, Temari sneered. Kryn looked up in surprise. She smirked,

"Is Temari-doe a fan girl finally?" she sneered. The blonde blushed darkly.

"Shut it Baka." She snapped.

"Ohm! Temari is Gaara-kun's FAN GIRL!" Kryn sung. Gaara grimaced. Something told him something bad was about to happen…

"I said shut it BAKA!" Temari yelled, and Gaara took his chance to duck as Temari grabbed her fan off her back and swung it at Kryn, who squealed and flew back, hitting the wall.

"Well Temari, that takes care of one part of your test…" the sensei muttered "Temari and Kankuro no Kaze." He called. Gaara wondered why they were being tested together as brother and sister, but Saiko and Arashi tested separately. Soon after another name was called. And another, then Kryn Kisatu. And then Gaara.

"Ok. On your registration it says you can manipulate sand, Sabaku, show me." The proctor ordered. Gaara obliged by popping the cork off his gourd and thought a second.

"How? All I know to do is attack forms… but I promised Kizuato I wouldn't kill you." Gaara asked. The proctor's eyes widened a little.

"Well… make a clone of your Raccoon." The proctor said. Gaara did so, and Shi comically screeched and jumped on it demolishing it. The Proctor's eyes widened and Gaara looked at him.

"Think what he could do to a human." The redhead said coolly.

"Ok." The proctor scratched the back of his head, "can you do any type summon or transformation?" Gaara nodded and made a hand sign, the sand swirled around him, and when it faded, he had a long raccoon's tail, raccoon ears that had multiple pricings, whiskers, and claws. His eyes had turned the same shade of yellow as Shi's, and fangs peaked over his lips.

"Transformation?" Gaara growled "is this what you were talking about?" Gaara knew he looked like a miniature half transformed Shukaku, and the Proctor looked terrified.

"Y-Yeah… that w-works." The proctor stammered. Gaara returned to his normal self, arms crossed stoically and all. 'Ok. Simple sand clone, since you seem to work with sand the best." Gaara made a simple clone, with a Shi clone and all. It made its own clone to prove the chakra stored in it. "Ok. You pass. Wait outside." The proctor told him. Gaara recalled his sand and pet Shi, murmuring a "good boy" to the raccoon. Gaara sat outside and watched the others talk, and found Kizuato sitting next to him,

"You didn't kill him?" He asked jokingly.

"Who knows?" Gaara smirked.

"Don't scare me Gaara-san." Kizuato laughed, "I do like that proctor. If her were a normal Jounen id want to be on his team." As he was speaking the Proctor walked out, brushing Gaara's sand off his vest then looked at the kids.

"Looks like all of you passed." The proctor called. "Come get your headband, this band, signifies your loyalty to Sunagakure, and the Kazekage." Gaara took the band, and looked at the symbol. _Loyalty to Sunagakure and the Kazekage, I will never be Loyal to the Kazekage, but maybe… I can find it in my heart, to keep a loyalty to Sunagakure._ He looked up when his name was called. "Baki's Team eight, Temari No Kaze, Kankuro No Kaze, and Gaara no Sabaku." Gaara's eyes narrowed. He didn't mind Temari… but he did mind the Kankuro brat.

"Ouch." Kizuato murmured. "I was hoping to have you on my team, Gaara-san. Good luck."

" Kurayamino Hasu's Team Lotis, Saiko Iriri, Kizuato Tenshi, and Arashi Iriri." People got quiet as Arashi kept his eyes to the ground, and Saiko glared daggers at Arashi. Kizuato groaned softly,

"Hasu-Sensei is ok… but both Iriri's on the samr team.. That's bad…"

"How come?" Gaara asked.

"They hate each other. Well, Arashi is too shy to hate I think. But Saiko despises her elder brother." Kizuato explained.

"Oh." Gaara said. He didn't really know what else to say.

Later on, Gaara was walking down to the nearby cemetery, and kneeled down but the grave that read "Karura" he didn't know what to feel. He knew he was… sad… that his mother wasn't here for him, but he remembered nothing about her.

"Hi… Mom… I hope if you can hear me, you remember me. The Kazekage tried to kill me… but dad saved me, I hope it didn't hurt…. Uh… I am a Suna ninja now… I hope your proud. I made a friend too. His name is Kizuato Tenshi. Doesn't that mean Angel Scar? Well… I am glad I came back to Suna. Goodbye." Even after talking to his mother's grave he felt he had to do something. An idea dawned on him, and he crafted a detailed rose out of sand, and made it collared to be a dusk rose, and laid it on her grave after putting enough pressure on it that became stone. He walked away, putting his hands in his pockets, and heard a voice calling him,

"Gaara! Gaara!" he looked back to see Temari and Kankuro running after him. He stopped and when they slowed to a stop next to him, Kankuro spoke this time,

"We are part of a team, Gaara." Kankuro said. "We should eat together."

"I already ate." Gaara lied and continued on. Kankuro frowned and Temari looked sad,

"But… Gaara…"

"I. Already. Ate." He snapped and continued walking to his apartment. Temari sighed and watched the redhead,

"Let's just go home, Kankuro." She muttered, walking towards the Kazekage mansion. Gaara entered his little one room apartment and propped his gourd against one wall. He sighed and lied on his bed looking at the ceiling, he wondered where his mother was at this time, and decided he was going to make it a daily thing to visit her grave. The Stone Flowers would pile up there, and around her grave, a different color though… Shukaku had told him that she had liked Dusk Roses because they didn't grow in the desert. He closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in months.


	4. Confesions

Gaara opened his eyes to see milky fingers of dawn stretching across a pale blue sky, and Shi's tongue lapping at his cheek. He pushed the raccoon off him and scowled, _did I really sleep through the night?_ He asked him self, and stood up. It seemed that he had even though to take his shirt off before going to bed. Gaara walked over to the window and looked out to see the sun rising over the horizon, proof that he had sleep soundly through the night. He of course felt no more rested than normal, except having a clearer mind. He stretched and turned around, walked into his bathroom, and took a shower. A few minutes later he got out of the shower, and put his pants back on he dried his hair as he left the bathroom, and looked up, his eyes widening in surprise seeing Temari looking at a picture that was next to his bed.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was dark and challenging. Temari squeaked and jumped, spinning around,

"G-Gaara!" She turned bright red and averted her eyes, "B-Baki S-Sensei told me to come get you… we have a mission with Team Lotus."

"Stop stuttering. You sound like an idiot." Gaara snapped and pulled on his shirt, and toed the white sash around his waist and shoulder, and put his gourd on his back, "is Kankuro-baka up?" to tell the Truth, Gaara was happy that their first mission was teamed up with Team Lotus, that meant he might be able to work with Kizuato. There was something about the boy that he liked. He was nice, and… humorous? Shi said that the boy was his friend.

"H-hey! I am you team mate your supposed to be my… friend…" Temari trailed off, and Gaara glared at her,

"I am not friends with anything that has to do with the Kazekage's." His voice was a savage growl that sent shivers down Temari's spine. Gaara looked at the picture that Temari had picked up. It was his mother. He walked over and took the picture out of her hands, and narrowed his eyes, "he killed her." Temari cowered under his furious gaze as he put the picture and a clean change of cloths in the bag, and some food. He put the bag into a scroll, and pocketed the scroll. "Come, Shi." He held out an arm and the Raccoon leaped up onto his arm and crawled up to perch halfway between his shoulders and his gourd. "Temari, don't ever enter my house, for your own safety."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"I am a violent person.'' Gaara replied shortly, and left the house, Shi hissing over his shoulder at the startled Temari

Saiko put a sweater in her bag, her green eyes blazed. she could do it. She would succeed.

"Imuoto," Arashi peeked in, "Are you ready to go? Were going with Kizuato's friends team"

"Sorry Obiisan, I'm not as perfect as you, so no, I'm not completely ready yet." Saiko snapped. Arashi flinched and enter. He quickly packed up her Shrunken, Kunai, Paper bombs and various traps in less than a minuet. Saiko took the bag at strapped it around her waist, and strapped the black tigers bone katana to her back, and a similar dagger to her thigh.

"Let's go, Saiko-san, Kizuato is probably waiting for us." Arashi blinked his own green eyes slowly, and turned leaving.

"Temari, Kankuro, Baki sensei, ill be right back... I forgot something..." Gaara muttered and walked away. Kankuro snickered and Temari tipped her head, Baki was the only one to nod solemnly, noticing he was walking towards the village graveyard, opposite from his home.

Gaara kneeled at his mothers grave and smiled tentatively,

"Hello mother… I am going on my first mission. It's a big mission apparently… Kurayamino Hasu's team is going with us. I think I made a friend, and he's on that team. His name is Kizuato Tenshi, and he was nice. From the moment I returned to Suna, he didn't criticize me like the Kankuro brat, or invade my space like Temari… He spoke to me as an Equal, and I think… he kind of understands that I am… different. I should go now mom, but here's another rose. Wish me luck." Gaara stood back up and crafted another stone rose and laid it with the one that was already there. He hadn't noticed two pairs of green eyes watching him.

"So... He's not as emotionless as he puts off." Arashi commented.

'He seems... kind of sweet." Saiko smiled sweetly.

"Oh no. Careful, Imuoto. He is Dangerous." Arashi looked down at his little sister in concern.

"I know." Saiko sighed and stood up straight, still waiting by the tree for Kizuato.

Gaara had returned to the training grounds they were still waiting for Team Lotus to show up. Gaara sighed and called out,

"What took you so long, Kizuato-san?" Temari's eyes widened… Gaara had a friend. The spiky headed boy emerged from a bush Saiko and Arashi following, and Kurayamino soon after.

"Aye. You see… my little sister lost her stuffed cat, and I had to postpone my shower to find it for the poor child." Kizuato grinned back at Gaara.

"Shut up you baka. You don't have a little sister." Saiko snapped.

"Awe... Saiko-Chan…" Kizuato's brown eyes widened to large muddy disks, "It hurts that you rub it in that I'm an only child."

"I'm glad I'm an only child…" Gaara glared at Temari, "Id hate to have a little sister always getting into my stuff." Temari looked away a dark shade of red creeping to the surface of her cheeks.

"Enough with the pleasantries, "Kurayamino drawled, "We need to head out now.

"Kurayamino-sensei, you haven't told us what our mission is yet…" Gaara muttered.

"Right. We are infiltrating an Ame prison, and rescue a young girl who was kidnapped by some Ame-nin. She is about ten or eleven, and this is what she looks like, "he held up a picture, and Gaara's eyes widened. The girl did not look like a Suna Nin at all. She had long shiny blonde hair, blue eyes and soft looking pale skin. She wore a long green dress too, "got it? We are to complete this mission in two months." Gaara nodded and there was a collective "hai!" Kurayamino nodded and lead them to the gates, and they were off.

After a few hours they came to a cave and stopped,

"We will eat here, and rest for one hour." Baki ordered.

"B-But Baki-sensei! We need to get that little girl fast!" Temari said.

"Quiet Temari. It does no good to exhaust our selves, and not be able to do anything once we get there." Gaara said quietly. Temari's eyes were wide with surprise.

"You are correct, Gaara-san." Baki smiled a little under his half mask. Gaara sat down and pulled out a Styrofoam cup that had plain ramen in it. They lit a small fire, and while he waited for his ramen to be ready, he nibbled on a rice ball looking out into the desert. Kizuato sat next to him,

"Your smart aren't you?" the spiky headed boy asked.

"Not much above average. Temari is letting it get to her because she feels we don't hold this mission in high regard because the one were saving is a girl." Gaara replied, "I was only telling her the facts. She is the Kazekage's daughter, she should know better than that."

"Oh… Say, what was up with you glaring at Temari when you were talking about how you're glad you're an only child?" Kizuato asked.

"It's a long story." Gaara replied. His eyes had been closed a while.

"Well we have time… look outside." Kizuato said, and Gaara opened his eyes and cursed. There was a sandstorm going on. If he had waited maybe a week… he would have been able to quell the storm with one of his father's justu.

"Fine." Gaara sat up, "Let me get my food first." He turned and walked over and grabbed the food, and a pair of chopsticks, and spoke to the sensei's, "Baki and Kurayamino sensei, there is a sandstorm, we will have to stay here another hour or two." Baki nodded and settled back against the wall. Gaara walked back to Kizuato and sat down, "Look, Kizuato-san, I am entrusting you with this info, and if someone else in this cave find out, I will kill you."

"I swear I will not speak a word." Kizuato's usually playful face became solemn.

"Ok… well… technically it started when I was born. See… I was supposed to be Kankuro and Temari's older brother… but... the reason the Kazekage and my mother got together was because of my real fatjer… the Shukaku." Gaara glanced nervously at Kizuato's face, which was still passive, "and so... she asked him for hgelp because she was in love with the Kazekage, and she wanted more than anything to be with him. Shuakau granted her wish, so long as her first son-my self –was his own. So she agreed, with in twenty four hours… she was engaged to the Kazekage. A few months later, my father possessed the Kazekage, and… I was conceived. Nine months later I was born, and the Kazekage saw my hair color, and the shade of my skin, and thought that I was a... bastard child…" Gaara's voice faded to an angry growl, "So he killed her… he killed my mother and left me in the desert to die." Sand was rising off the ground in Gaara's anger, he was shaking violently.

"Whoa, Gaara man... galm down." Kizuato laid his hand on Gaara's shoulder and winced as his sand came up and sliced deep into his skin. It repeated several tomes before Gaara had calmed enough.

"I am sorry, Kizuato… I loose it some time's... but I will finish now... and we will habe the Sensei's wrap your hand…but. My father found me, and he was as angry as I am now. In fact, he transformed into the full on Shuakau, and destroyed part of the village. The Kazekage's Gold Dust technique made him stop, and then he returned to get me. He has been raising me since. Now, I come back, and I personally would like to kill the Kazekage, and avenge my mother. But… I won't. I want… friends... a family… something I didn't have a chance to have as a kid. And the comment about little sisters came form an occurrence this morning…"

"Witch was?" Kizuato prompted

"I took a shower and when I came out, I found Temari in my room examining a picture of my mother."

"Oh. Dammn… she is into you." Kizuato snickered,

"She's what?" Gaara asked, his eyes widening.

"She likes you a lot." Kizuato laughed, "T-Temari no Kaze... likes you... that is un heardof. Do you like her?"

"No… she is annoying. But she is my teammate... so ill humor her so long as she doesn't get in my way." Gaara shrugged.

"Do you like someone?" Kizuato asked. Gaara thought, and the thought of Saiko's eyes sending him into that strange pain surfaced. He blushed.

"N-No…" Gaara stammered.

"You do. I can tell... you are blushing. And stammering… who is it?" Kizuato asked.

"N...No one. I don't have a crush." Gaara stood and walked back to the end of the cave, "Baki sensei... uhh… Kizuato startled me... and my Automatic Defense sorta attacked him." Baki leaped up and ran to find Kizuato, who was staring at his sliced hand in amazement,

"Sand… is very sharp, Sensei." Kizuato grinned up at Baki, who sighed in relief and wrapped the bloody marks.

"Be careful Gaara... train to have your sand differ from friend and foe, please. Id hate for you to accidentally kill someone."

"If I killed some one, it's because I meant to." Gaara drawled. He walked out into the sandstorm and concentrated and brought walls of sand up ion both side of him, and made a tunnel. It wasn't the advanced justu his father knew, but it would do.


	5. Realization

Gaara pushed himself on, the others were behind him. The tunnel that he was holding up was taking up a lot of his chakra.

"G-Gaara-san?" he looked down and saw Saiko looking up at him. Up. He was taller than her? That's new.

"Hn?" he asked.

"Here… eat this it will replenish your chakra… I can sense its going low." She smiled at him and led out a solder pill. Gaara took it from her and ate it,

"Thank you Saiko-san." Gaara said, he felt the pill take action, and he was able to hold up the walls better. Shi was still asleep on his back, and he muttered quietly, "Useless raccoon…" course Shi then woke up and hissed, scratching his ear. "Ow! You know im right all you do is sleep… you could at least lend me chakra."

"Squeak chitter chitter"

"You sleep more than I do. I know I actually slept all night las-"Gaara was cut off by a soft squeal from Shi "Yeah I know you didn't sleep the day before, but that was your choice not mine." They both looked at Saiko, who was holding her hand over her mouth giggling.

"Sorry, Gaara-san… its funny watching you argue with a raccoon." Saiko smiled at him,

"Ah... uh… ok…" Gaara couldn't help but to smile back. She had a pretty smile… he shook his head, they were on a mission, there was no reason for him to get… whatever… over a girl. They soon came to the end of the tunnel, and Baki said they would camp at the edge of the forest for the night.

"I'll take watch." Gaara said, he had returned to his stoic state, his eyes seemed bored, and his face blank.

"Alright, Saiko is next." Baki ordered.

"No, Baki-san, I'll take the whole night. I won't sleep anyway, so why not make myself of use?"

"That's a stupid reason to stay up all night isn't it?" Kankuro smirked.

"Kankuro, you don't want to regain your place on my bad side, do you?" Gaara had sighed and closed his eyes as he spoke, then opened them and glared at Kankuro, leaking intense killer intent. A terrified look formed on Kankuro's face, and he backed away from Gaara, and tripped over a root, wide fearful eyes fixed on the small male directly across from him. Saiko and Kizuato giggled softly as he cried out and covered his face as Gaara walked over to him, and held out a hand. "You may not be my friend, but, you are a comrade. That is, unless you get on my nerves." Gaara smirked a little as he helped the bigger boy up and walked away. Kizuato waved his bandaged hand around,

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way Kaze-san. " Kizuato laughed out loud, and even Gaara suppressed a laugh. Temari laughed softly and shook her head, Kankuro smiled, and let out a UN easy chuckle, and Saiko was outright laughing, Arashi though, was looking around confused. He had felt a killer intent, seen Kankuro loose it, and everyone started laughing. He didn't know what was going on. Hasu-san and Baki were shaking their head.

"What are we going to do with then, Baki?" Hasu asked.

"I have no idea, Hasu." It was quite obvious that Gaara and Hasu were friends, Arashi thought.

"Alright, time for sleep, and Gaara-san, if someone offers to take your place, you try and sleep, we don't want you to be tired tomorrow." Baki ordered.

"Baki san. I never sleep. But... what ever…" Gaara shrugged and leaped into a tree. He heard they\ others shuffle around and slip into tents. Gaara looked up at the moon, it was waning now, a child's circle, deformed. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Shi leap off his shoulders and go curl up down in one of the tents.

Saiko pulled her waterbottle out of her bag and took a drink of it. She poked her head out of the door of her tent, and saw as Kankuro and Temari slipped into a tent, Arashi and Kizuato into one, and Hasu-sensei and Baki-san slipped into one. There was no extra tent for Gaara… her cheeks darkened. Someone had made it so Gaara would have to sleep in her tent if he did decide to go to sleep… who had assigned tents..? Kizuato. She growled and stalked over to Kizuato and Akashi's tent.

"Kizuato!" she growled as she ripped the tent open. She looked over the two, Arashi was still fully clothed, and looked confused. Kizuato was in his black pants, and mesh shirt, his face was twisted in surprise. She grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the messy tent.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My hair! What the hell woman! What did I do this time!" Kizuato cried. Saiko lifted him up and pinned him against a tree, she didn't realize that it was the one Gaara sat in.

"You made it so if Gaara were to want to sleep he'd have to sleep with me! What are you pulling?" Saiko hissed.

"Are you complaining?" Kizuato grinned at her, he was at least a foot taller than her, but he was not exactly… strong, like she was.

"No…" She seemed hesitant.

"So you WANT to sleep with our Gaara-san?" Kizuato asked. Saiko's eyelid twitched and she punched him in the face,

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled. Saiko turned to walked back to her tent, and found Shi, Gaaras raccoon curled up at the head of the tent. She wondered if he had sent the raccoon to sleep here, or if it had come on its own. She yawned and lay down on her sleeping pad. Whichever it was, she didn't mind, it was warm.

Gaara watched with mild amusement as Kizuato got eaten up by Saiko… he was silent when she slammed him against the tree she was in, quiet and listening. She said no when he asked about her being upset with the sleeping arrangement. Something in him said maybe he might try to sleep tonight… he inwardly slapped himself. He was a Shinobi on a mission, not some hormone crazed teenager. One hour passed then two, then three. After a while, he heard something climb a tree, and he formed a san Kunai... and almost attacked Kizuato.

"Kizuato? What are you doing here?" Gaara tipped his head to the side.

"I want to take watch." The spikey haired boy replied with a grin.

"Hmm I like it here." Gaara replied. Kizuato caught him off balance and shoved him out of the tree. Gaara was taken by surprise, and his gourd crumbled and curved around him so he landed softly.

"Well it's my turn." Kizuato called.

"Kizuato! You jackass!" Gaara snarled. He stood up and brushed the sand off himself, the gourd reforming on his back. The spikey headed boy seemed to not be move able, so he gave up and entered the tent with Saiko. He took a sharp intake of breath, she was very pretty. Her hair was mussed around her pale face, and she was curled up on her sleeping bag, Shi curled up next to her. He smiled a little and pulled his shirt off as to keep at least one article of clothing clean. He lay down on his sleeping bag and yawned. As he slipped into his usual 'sleep' stuck between consciousness and sleep, he felt something warm touch him. He opened his eyes to see Saiko had curled against his waist. His cheeks flamed red, and he looked down at her with wide teal eyes, her skin was so warm… eventually Gaara drifted back into dreamless doze, actively feeling Saiko's warmth against his side.

The next morning Gaara blinked his eyes open hearing a snicker. Kankuro, Temari, and Kizuato were peeking into the tent.

"Told you yah like her Gaara-san" Kizuato snickered. Kankuro was outright laughing, and Temari looked PISSED. She grabbed Saiko by her foot and dragged her out and started yelling at her. Gaara couldn't understand what she was saying, but something reared within him and a hot rage burned in his heart, and he growled softly, his eyes faded to a soft yellow color and he stood. As soon as Temari hit Saiko, he snarled and knocked Temari off Saiko and picked her up by her color and growled in her face,

"I don't care if you're a girl, you ever touch Saiko again, and you will feel why your father is so terrified of me." Temari's face twisted in pain and fear, and Gaara dropped her turning to Saiko, "Are you alright?" Saiko was crying and holding her stomach and the side of her face. Arashi had woken, And there was a look of rge in his face, no one usualy saw that look on the calm Arashi, and Kizuato rushed over and spoke softly to Gaara as his hands glowed green and he healed Saiko's broken ribs,

"Im sorry. I should have made sure not to wake her…" Kizuatos face was twisted in worry for his teammate.

"It's alright… as long as she's fine im not angry." Gaara said as he felt the pain in his chest fade, it was like a heat was cooled against his heart, and his eyes turned light teal again as he help Saiko back to their tent.

Temari was gripped with fear. The look in his eyes was cold a murderous, his eyes… so scary. They had turned yellow with demon like slits for pupils, and it seemed that he had fangs… so scary. She now sat in the tent shaking. Her father was afraid of Gaara? Why… unless… he was the child she had heard rumors of? The child her father's first wife had born? That would mean his father was someone she didn't know. Possibly some one powerful. She recognized those eyes, but where from?

Saiko's face resonated pain, Temari's anger was so sudden, and she didn't know what she did to invoke it. All she knew is she woke up warm, with Kankuro, Temari and Kizuato glaring at her, Gaara's surprised face, the being dragged out of her tent by Temari, her angry yells, and a sharp pain in her ribs as a hard fist hit her in the side, then in her face. She shook slightly, still in shock. Saiko started as she felt something warm pressed to her back, and looked behind her, to see Gaara had hugged her and was holding her against his chest,

"Saiko-Chan, please don't cry… it hurts me to see you in pain." His voice was calming enough for her to stop crying, and stare up at him in amazement. Yeah, she and Arashi had seen him speak to his mother's grave, but this was un charistic. She looked up to look at his face, and saw the concern twisted on the usualy bored loking face, his teal eyes held an emotion she cpuold not place. He couldn't be as bad as Arashi-ani had said…

Gaara watched her cry, and couldn't help but scoop her against him, no… stop crying... he thought, and then voiced his thoughts,

"Saiko-Chan… please stop crying, it hurts me to see you in pain…" she stopped crying and she looked up at him, surprise apparent on her face. He felt his heart twist seeing the bruise forming on her face. He raised a hand and brushed his thumb over the bruise and spoke again softly, "She hurt you Saiko-Chan… I don't... understand why… you did nothing wrong…"

"In her eyes I-I did…" Saiko whispered.

"What did you do then?" Gaara was curious as to how his teammates mind had twisted to think Saiko was in the wrong.

"I-I was sleeping close to you… and that made her angry. She thinks, as your teammate, she has first call on you…" Saiko mumbled. Gaaras eyebrows rose slightly.

"She has no such thing… Kizuato told me that she… what was it he said…? "Digs me" I guess…" Gaara thought of the other thing he had been told, that he liked Saiko, and blushed a little. Saiko raised a hand up and touched the love kanji on his forehead.

"What… is this from? I know it's not a tattoo, I can tell by the way it feels carved…" Saiko asked.

"I got it as a proof of my training… my father put it there." Gaara told her.

"Who is your father?" Saiko asked. Gaara wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He glanced at Shi, and spoke slowly,'

"I can't tell you that quite yet… I need to know that I can fully trust you first…" Gaara was trying to speak carefully enough as to not hurt her feelings.

"Oi lovebirds!" Kizuato poked his head in the tent, "Get ready, and were breaking camp." Gaara growled a little and sent sand after Kizuato, and heard him yelp as it wrapped around his ankle, and lifted him off the ground, Gaara walked out after him, letting Saiko have privacy to get ready, deciding he would replace his shirt after she was done. She walked up to Kizuato who was dangling upside down by his left ankle.

"Alright Kizuato, I'll admit it, I like Saiko. A lot. To the point that if she gets hurt on a mission and you don't help her, it's your head after her attacker. Now, will you stop teasing me?" Gaara growled. Kizuato giggled and nodded, and Gaara dropped him rather suddenly.

The two teams were now rushing through the tree tops. Hasu and Baki at the back, Gaara and Arashi at the front, Kankuro and Temari at both sides, and Saiko and Kizuato at either side. After leaping through the trees a few hours, maybe covering a mile or two, Hasu and Baki stopped them, and the rested while they had the details explained to them,

"Alright. There will be two couples, Gaara and Saiko," the pairing caused Saiko to blush semi darkly, and Gaara to cough softly, wondering if Kizuato was playing match maker again, "Temari and Kizuato, and Arashi and Kankuro will be friends, and Hasu and I will watch from afar. And you HAVE to be convincing. That means no fighting, Arashi, Kankuro, and Gaara, Kizuato; you have to act like Temari and Saiko ARE your girlfriends." Both boys though the exact same things, they had no problem with that.


End file.
